Un serviteur bien maladroit
by qianshee
Summary: Merlin s'est blessé, et c'est loin d'arranger Arthur. Qui s'occupe de ses affaires, maintenant ? Qui cire ses chaussures ? Qui plie ses vêtements et lustre son armure ? Non, vraiment, Merlin est un idiot.


**Bien le bonjour !**

 **Par cette sympathique journée printanière, je vous présente un des OS que j'ai pondu pour un jeu du FoF. J'avais un thème imposé, une heure - que je n'ai pour une fois pas dépassée - et voici ce qui en est ressorti.**

 **Je ne vous donne pas le thème maintenant. A la fin, si vous êtes sages. Ce serait bête, sinon :0**

 **Je précise que Merlin ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Bravo Merlin ! » ironisa Arthur.

L'intéressé lui lança un regard noir que le grand blond ignora. Il se moquait de lui, littéralement.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui tapota la cuisse affectueusement. Il était tout simplement adorable ainsi ! Et bon à être victimisé tant qu'il le voudrait. N'était-ce pas fantastique ?

N'empêche, il devrait se trouver un autre serviteur en attendant que cet idiot soit rétabli. Et bizarrement, le brun ne trouvait pas son égal en matière de nettoyage de vêtements et de cirage de chaussures. Il espérait que son père, présidant exceptionnellement les candidatures au titre de serviteur remplaçant se solderaient par un succès. Il allait bien être embêté sinon.

« Sais-tu que tu me mets dans un grand embarras, Merlin ? »

Sa question fut ignorée. Il leva les yeux au ciel. La douleur le rendrait-il impertinent ou pire, muet ? Bah... pour ce dernier point, ça lui ferait des vacances. Honnêtement il ne crachait pas dessus. Il avait tendance à parler beaucoup, à parler _trop_.

« Enfin soit, je suis très déçu. J'en attendais plus du prodige du ménage que tu prétends être. »

Il se redressa, remit sa cape sur ses épaules et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« Mais maintenant que tu es blessé, c'est bien dommage car nous ne pourrons plus continuer nos activités _intéressantes_ tous les deux le soir dans ma chambre. Peut-être que je devrais trouver un remplaçant, pour cela aussi, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Il partit dans un grand rire et quitta la maison de Gaius alors que dans son dos, Merlin avait enfin ouvert la bouche et vociférait d'affreuses insultes à son égard.

« Lave-toi la bouche avant de revenir me voir, Merlin ! »

* * *

Quelques jours étaient passés et si Arthur avait été amusé de la situation au début, était désormais bien ennuyé. Merlin lui manquait. Sur tous les points.

Tout d'abord, sa chambre princière était à présent un véritable dépotoir. Le roi n'avait pas encore trouvé quelqu'un à la hauteur de son fils, et dans l'attente, personne ne venait s'en occuper. Ainsi, ses vêtements sales traînaient partout – il n'avait jamais appris à plier une blouse, ce n'était pas dans ce qui lui était demandé pour occuper sa fonction – et ses chaussures étaient boueuses et le cuir avait été même un peu gratté au cours du dernier entraînement. Sans parler de son armure terne.

Bref, s'il sortait en tenue de chevalier, il aurait l'air bien bête. Il deviendrait le prince Pencrasseux.

Puis ensuite, il ressentait un vide sur le plan sexuel aussi ! La nuit, en cachette, ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver tous les deux. Et contrairement aux menaces qui avaient mis plus tôt Merlin en colère, il n'avait eu aucune attention de le remplacer. Pour cela aussi, à son humble avis, les candidats auraient été de bien piètre qualité.

En d'autres termes, il était frustré, et en colère sur Merlin. Et seul dans sa chambre, il faisait les cent pas comme un lion en cage.

* * *

Le prince Arthur avait pris les choses en main, littéralement. Si personne n'était assez doué pour nettoyer son armure, cirer ses chaussures et laver ses vêtements, il le ferait lui-même. Il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour réussir les tâches ingrates qu'on donnait au petit peuple. Il était au-dessus de ça, il était de sang royal, il allait réussir.

Mais il se rendit bien compte que ses compétences de guerrier ne lui serviraient en rien, et il ne trouva même pas tout seul l'emplacement des produits de nettoyage. Il se garda bien de demander, évidemment ; si le maître devenait serviteur et que ça se savait, sa sainte autorité descendrait d'un cran. C'était loin d'être son intention.

Il baissa rapidement les bras, et, comble de l'humiliation, sortit avec une armure fort peu rutilante. Et fit taire de coups d'épée bien placés tous ceux qui tentèrent de le lui signifier par la moquerie et le rire.

* * *

Le soir-même, il se rendit chez Gaius. Trois jours qu'il n'avait plus vu cette tête d'ange de Merlin, et il avait bien envie de lui signifier son mécontentement.

Il le retrouva, comme toujours, lisant un vieux livre dans son lit. Il releva les yeux vers lui à son entrée et sourit. Arthur fronça les sourcils.

« Pendant que je suis forcé de me balader tel un débraillé, monsieur lit et se repose, bien sûr. Décidément Merlin, la paresse te perdra.

\- Vous êtes frustré du manque de brillance de votre casque, Arthur ? Ce n'est pas ça qui fait de vous un bon guerrier.

\- Je me fiche de ce que tu dis. Toujours est-il que je ne suis plus pris au sérieux comme je le devrais par mes adversaires, et ce à cause de toi. »

Ils se jaugèrent du regard. Puis Merlin tapota doucement l'entrejambe du prince de la paume en riant.

« Malheureusement Arthur, vous devrez attendre encore un peu. Gaius dit que je pourrais marcher à nouveau dans seulement deux semaines.

\- Ne me touche pas là, toi, grinça le blond.

\- Je vais me gêner. Pour ça aussi, vous êtes frustré. Mais n'ayez crainte. Je rattraperai tout le travail perdu une fois complètement rétabli, je vous le promets. »

Arthur se leva et envoya une pichenette sur le front du sorcier qui gémit de douleur. Bien fait.

« Tu as intérêt », fit-il dangereusement.

Puis, profitant que Gaius préparait une décoction plus loin, il se pencha par-dessus les draps et effleura ses lèvres tentatrices. Merlin sourit. A lui aussi, toutes ces petites attentions lui manquaient.

« Dépêche-toi de guérir, Merlin. Deux baquets de linge t'attendent dans ma chambre.

\- Oui, mon prince... »

Satisfait par cette réponse, Arthur salua le vieil homme, jeta à Merlin un regard d'avertissement qui ne lui fit pas peur et quitta d'une démarche seigneuriale la miteuse maison – qui elle aussi aurait bien besoin des doigts de fée du garçon – pour retourner à des occupations princières, dans l'intimité de sa chambre. Telles que comploter une vengeance cruelle et perfide dont le sorcier se souviendrait encore longtemps.

Franchement, quelle idée ! Récurer le sol et glisser sur sa propre savonnette !

Merlin était vraiment un idiot.

* * *

 **Eh oui, le thème était _glisser_. Je ne pense pas avoir tapé dans quelque chose de très original en décidant d'exploiter le mot de la sorte, mais ça m'a plu d'écrire ce petit texte.**

 **Et vous, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Aviez-vous deviné la fâcheuse chute de Merlin, et ses circonstances ? Je vous attends dans les commentaires !**


End file.
